


../.-..---...-./-.-----..

by Tiffsyyy



Series: Writevember 2018 → SVT [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also they bond over cats, florist!vernon, not really indicated but, tattooist!jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: Prompt: Vernon decides to get a tattoo. His attending tattooist happens to be his childhood crush, Jun, who has grown up to be a fine young man. Vernon doesn't bring enough money so Vernon invites Jun on a date





	../.-..---...-./-.-----..

Vernon walks into the tattoo parlour, giddy to get his very first tattoo. He stood at the entry door mat for a while, amazed by the working tatooists. They look awfully professional. He went to the small counter and told the cashier what he wanted– a tattoo on his neck. The cashier looked at his apologetically and said there were currently no available tatooists. He didn't mind, he could wait.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes, a tatooist came to attend to him. He introduced himself but Vernon didn't need it; he already knew who he was. It was shocking to see Wen Junhui working here of all places. They went to the same highschool until Jun's graduation. He hasn't heard about Jun for so long. Perhaps he also used to have feelings for the elder. Vernon can't believe he's meeting Jun again. Jun's looks had definitely set in after four years of not seeing him. His face was soft and slender but sharp, skin slightly tan despite working in a dim-litted environment like this. He was surprisingly muscled since he's never really seen Jun work out pre-graduation. But it has been four years after all and he can't say anything

He didn't realize he was staring and Jun was trying to get his attention by snapping his fingers in front of his face. Vernon returned to attention and told his his wished tattoo– a rose on the crook of his neck, not too big but neither too small. He showed the picture he saved on the phone for reference. Jun nodded-and got to work. He first cleans the area. Then, he makes a draft tattoo. After making sure the tattoo is in the perfect spot, he started tattoing the outline. The first jab made him flinch. He didn't expect for it to hurt that much. After Jun calmed him down, the process was resumed. Vernon distracted himself from the pain by stealing a look at Jun ever so often. Even now, his beauty is still big after all these years. His angled jawline, his kind and calm eyes. Jun looked so cute when he was focused like this. Maybe the feeling never left him.

This whole process, including colouring, took roughly over an hour to finish. During the colouring, Vernon couldn't hold the pain so Jun let him clutch on to his apron. The skin on his neck felt sore after that but he was content. After taking a moment to rest (and check out the tattoo), he headed over to the counter to pay. The total fee was $50. Vernon starts panicking– he only brought $40. The store didn't accept debit so he asked if he could go get money from the nearest ATM

The nearest ATM was 6 kilometers away

He stood there, undecided on what to do but a soft caramel voice popped up

"I'll pay for him"

The transaction was made and all was paid. Vernon couldn't help but feel bad so he invites Jun on a (platonical) date in return. They exchanged numbers and agreed on Sunday. He left the store, feeling jolly and jittery all at once. He can't believe he just invited his HIGHSCHOOL CRUSH on a date

Sunday came faster than anticipated. Vernon dressed up a bit from his usual lazy fashion. Today, he was wearing a particularly worn out but comfortable hoodie and a pair of new jeans he bought recently. He took a cab to the only Cat Cafe in the city. He wasn't the biggest fan of cats, in fact, he feared them. However, he went there because it was under jun's request and he was the one in debt. He arrives first so he booked a seat, narrowly avoiding the welcoming dozen of cats and the wandering cats.

He sat there for a while, sipping on the coffee he was served, raising his feet every time a cat comes by. It was only a while later than his phone vibratedin his hoodie pocket and he got a text from Jun saying he'd arrived. Vernon texted back, stating his place of seating. A moment later, Jun comes in through the front door, also dressed in a hoodie and jeans except the hoodie was sleeveless and it showed his soft toned muscles on his arm. Jun hadn't even gotten two feet into the cafe and he was already distracted by the abundance of cats that came to welcome him. The cats seem to be friendliest with him so Vernon guessed he was a regular. It was endearing, seeing jun's sweet joyed smile as he tried to divide enough of his attention to four cats at once.

When Jun finally sat down with him, he was quite disheveled by the cats. There were cat fur on his hoodie and Jun was attempting to rearrange his hair. Heck, Jun looked like a cat with those bright eyes that are always curious. Vernon recalled the slight scrunch on his face Jun was adorning when he was doing his tattoo and smiled. They called the waiter to order food and a cup of latte for Jun. Then, two cats came by

The first cat was orange in colour and the second was Ash grey with dusts of white fur. Jun picks the orange one up and coos at it, obviously in his own world with cats. The other cat, which was notably smaller and had shorter legs, was nuzzling at Vernon's leg. He tried his best to not freak out

"This is a maincoon" Jun said, pointing to the orange cat. "And this cutie is a munchkin"

"I like the munchkin. It's cute" Vernon said, his hands trembling as he slowly pet the cat. The munchkin, ever a sweetheart, didn't force Vernon to pet it. Instead, it lightly nudged at Vernon, encouraging him. Could it feel his fear for them?

The food finally arrives. Vernon noticed that among the food was two small bowls of cat food pallets. What could it be for?

"Did you order for the cats?" Vernon asked while cutting up his fish fillet

"Oh, you didn't know? It comes with the food" Jun replied, smiling brightly. As he ate his carbonara, he used his free hand to feed the cats. Vernon didn't want to look out of place so he did the same. They made small conversation here and there but mostly, Jun was distracted by the felines. That, to Vernon, was lucky as it gave him chances to just stare at Jun while he ate

"You really love cats don't you?" Vernon asked

"How can you not?" Jun replied, cooing another cat– a Siamese. "Look at them"

"Yeah I guess– EH!" a cat had pounced on Vernon's sneaker shoelace without warning. He quickly reached under the table to (awkwardly) pet it and brush it away

"I take you're not a fan of them?" Jun asked after the cat had trotted away

"What makes you think that?" Jun pointed, using his fork, to the cat– the same cat that pounced on his shoe– a distance away, looking quite discontent. "Oh. Then perhaps I'm quite afraid of them can be an acceptable answer?"

Jun was definitely shocked to hear that. He picked up the munchkin

"This? You're afraid? Why? And how are you–"

"Still here even though I'm chronically afraid of them to the point that I'm trembling?" Vernon finished to Jun. He held up his hand to show he was trembling

"Yeah" Jun breathed

"Well...." Vernon hesitated to say it, afraid it'll instill the wrong idea, even though that was exactly how he felt "around you, I'm not afraid"

Jun was confused and he tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Joking" Vernon said perhaps a little too quickly. He hoped it didn't seem obvious. Jun was still confused but he loosened up.

The rest of the date ('date') was spent talking about their lives. Vernon was a florist so that caused a stream of questions from Jun

("I heard that there is such a thing called the language of flowers what does that mean?"

" it means that each flower has its own specific meaning so a set of flowers with meaning that matches would say something."

" you got a red rose as a tattoo. a red rose means true love right?"

" yeah"

" so you love someone?"

"Um... kind of")

* * *

 

What a day it was, Jun thought as he plopped down on his bed, completely exhausted from playing with cats. Halfway through the date, Jun had realized why Vernon looked familiar– they used to be good friends in highschool until Jun graduated two years earlier than Vernon, in whithem he eventually lost contact

He remembered highschool Vernon vaguely; short, black haired and filled with cheeks he could annoyingly squeeze all day, nothing like the Vernon now. The Vernon now had lost his cheeks but still retained his cuteness and has now grown much taller and handsome. He also died his hair a light shade of copper while makes his angular features stand out. His charm was still there even though he was scared of cats, which Jun never knew at all that he was. Better than hating them, I guess. He was graceful too. The was he eats and his reaction to the flavours. When he smiled and his gums show and his laugh! Melody to his ears. Why he was thinking of Vernon this way, Jun couldn't understand but perhaps, maybe (mayhaps), he liked the other boy a tiny bit

* * *

 

Since the date, they never fail to text everyday. It mostly consisted of Vernon's memes and jun questioning how Vernon's fear of cats worked. They had also(finally) talked about their highschool days as they remembered. Many times before that has hung out with each other at various locations and they definitely count each other friends. They were happy, keeping each other company through texts.

It wasn't long before Vernon invites Jun to the cat cafe again. that took Jun by surprise but it was overtaken by excitement. If Vernon was honest he actually got over his fears recently by playing with his family cat. yes, his family had a cat but it mostly belonged to his parents. he recently started playing around with Dodam and slowly, he wasn't afraid anymore

They walked in together as they arrived at the same time and as per usual about a dozen cats surrounded them, welcoming them with meows and mews. when the cats approach them, Vernon he had a minor panic attack at first but he braved himself and kept telling himself that cats aren't scary at all. he calmed down and slowly warmed up with the felines. this obviously came as a surprise to Jun and he eyed him suspiciously. as if reading Jun's wondering thoughts, he said,

"No, I didn't lie when I said I was afraid of cats. I really was however a little cat therapy with a family cat helped a lot"

All of Jun's doubt flew away and his eyes, which had been squinted in suspicioun moments ago, grew wide. " you have a family cat?!"

"Yup"

Jun didn't doubt anymore, simply joining in on giving the kitties ampere attention they deserved. they picked a seat– the same one they sat on on their first time here– and played around with the cats. Jun felt happy now that (be still, beating heart) Vernon loves cats as much as he does and it also fueled the kindled flame within him. oh yeah, he was definitely in love.

Over the meal and conversation Jun's heart didn't quite take part in, Jun wondered if and if he even confess to Vernon, will he accept him? if he confessed will their bond change and in what way? he wondered when would be the perfect time to confess and he pondered on how he should do it. he wondered, imagined, what if...

"Hey, Vern" Jun said, cutting of whatever Vernon had been talking about before. was he ready to speak his feelings? will anything go wrong? he hope it'll go well "can we talk outside the shop? I have something to tell you and it may not be suited for this... cute ambience"

Vernon looked at him, curious, eye seemingly knowing what he wanted to say and an emotion behind those hazel pupils that he couldn't detwct what it was. that was how Vernon was; you can never tell how he felt or what he was thinking. he masked too well. they put down their utensils and went out.

When he stepped out into the chilly autumn air, it prickled him. Even the air was telling him it was a bad decision in this time, moment and place. However, nothing can stop him now.

"Wow, it's quite cold" Vernon said

"Yes, it is"

"What did you want to say?"

"Um" how should he begin? Should be just be honest or should he drive his way around it? He should have thought this through better

"If you're not gonna say anything, let me. I have something to say too" Vernon said. He took a deep breath. The emotion that he could not detect before returned to reside behind Vernon's eyes. This time, Jun knew what it meant

No

No way this was happening instead. In all the scenarios he made, this wasn't one of it and Jun didn't know where to put his hands.

"As you and I know, we've known each other since highschool and I... What im trying to say I, um, I guess I've liked you since that time"

Jun's expression turned to shock. This was happening a lot today. A lot of things are surprising him. A lot of surprises. "Which... Year did you realize that?"

"The year you graduated"

"Oh..." Jun didn't know what else to say so he just followed his broken instincts. "Then... I like you too?"

A gush of wind blew between then as he said that. The world was in tune with them again and time that stopped moments ago, resumed when Vernon flashed a shy smile.

"I know. You were kind of obvious just now" Vernon replied

Both stood silent, processing the information. Jun's brain was buffering. The sole fact that Vernon had liked Jun longer than Jun did was unfathomable and that made Jun flustered too

"Should we..." Jun started

"I'll get the bill" Vernon said

"No, no let me! You paid last time"

"I was in debt last time. Plus, I confessed first." Vernon retaliated "therefore, let me be the first to buy a meal for my boyfriend"

Vernon headed for the door and Jun, despite wanting to chase after Vernon, was completely stopped in his tracks. boyfriend? he now has a boyfriend? Vernon called him his boyfriend? his whole face turn pink as he tried to grasp the reality of it. that made Vernon chuckle as he went in and paid for everything

"C'mon babe"

* * *

 

Jun set down the flowers on the table. They were wrapped simply in a soft pink parchment paper. Jun had done his research and learnt the language of flowers for today, the anniversary where Vernon and jun had metntwo years ago. Wrapped beautifully in the bouquet were baby's breath surrounding the main attraction: one red chrysanthemum, one stalk of white clover and two red roses.

I love true love

I promise true love

Jun made sure all the arrangements were proper and double checked that all candles were lit. This apartment that they now called home was dimmed for the romantic occasion. The only thing missing in that moment was Vernon's presence.

The front door unlocked and quickly, Jun adjusts his dress shirt. Vernon came in a moment later. However, he was not alone. In his arm was a small cat with Ash grey coat and dusts of white fur. It's legs were short and it clung on to Vernon's forarm. He held a pet carrier in the other hand

"Meet Muffins!" Vernon happily introduced "Happy anniversary, love"

"Where did you get him?"

"Her. And the cat cafe was opening cats for adoption. I picked Muffins because it was the cat that watched our first meeting, remember?" Vernon replied "Weren't you, Muffins? Weren't you?"

"Ah, I remember now" Jun said

"Are those flowers for me?" Vernon asked "baby's breath, chrysanthemum, white clovers and red roses? oh, Jun... that's so sweet"

"Glad my hard work isn't wasted" Jun said and smiled. Jun tipped Vernon's chin up. Muffins escaped Vernon's hold and curled up next to the sofa. Vernon held Jun's hand and they kissed. Jun let his thumb go over the morse coded tattoo on Vernon's wrist

_**.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..** _

**Author's Note:**

> hey guyssssssss so this is my first fic of a personal challenge i made :D enjoy!!!


End file.
